dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: SB
I can tell this is gonna be as close to The Forgotten as can get (if there's an alien race like The Benefactor, that just confirms my suspicions.) Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 21:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying it's a copy, but it's written in a similar fashion to mine, as well as having a simliar plot. I hope this one pans out though, because it looks interesting. There also seems to be an unnaturally high (and thus making it rather...comical) amount of profanity. -KidVegeta Well, not exactly. Its a bit different. Only the writing style is similar. I got the idea from Dragon Ball SE. I'm not familiar with SE, but the plot seems similar to mine as well. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, actually I like it. The time period around the genocide of the Saiyans is the most fascinating to me. I hope to see this story pan out. -KidVegeta Well, I expanded it a bit more to include several more chapters. If you will look at Saga 4, 5 and 6 (The chapters of these sagas) then you will see that this story is apart from The Forgotten. Yes, I don't doubt it. For what it's worth, my 3rd saga (Planet Earth Saga) will have characters such as Cell, though not in a way I think would be immediately assumed. But I think that's where the similarities end. Your story seems to continue the dragon ball tendency of mass battle, and mine will take a more "death note" like turn. I'm looking forward to seeing just exactly where you take your story. -KidVegeta Well actually in my story, (SPOLIER ALERT!) 'Tomoto goes from bad to good and back to bad and then finally to good. He's a bad guy until the Chapter: Asper-Murdered! (Third Saga) and becomes good as he helps to defeat Garlic. Jr (Fourth Saga) then back to bad as he wants to kill Goku for defeating Frieza (as Frieza killed Asper and Tomoto wanted revenge and wanted to kill Frieza himself) and also wants to kill Trunks for actually killing'' Mecha-Frieza. (Fourth Saga) and becomes good (Sixth Saga). So, in a way, it's set apart. Mine continues a slight retelling of the Dragon Ball Story while yours is completely based on Saiyans. Interesting... if you note my Character List , third saga... I put Ledas as the main villain. He has a relapse as well, if only for a short while. Great minds think alike, huh? -KidVegeta Huh? When are we great minds? There are greater story writers like R.L. Stine, J.K. Rowling, Enid Blyton, etc. We're nothing compared to them, but at our level, we are good and we think alike too! Is the Kyokatshi Saga Main Villain going to be Mr. Kyokatshi himself? Also, I noticed that Reunion Saga doesn't have any main villain. Why is that? Kyokatshi saga... I can't say much about it. It's a death note/monster type saga, where someone is pursuing Ledas, on Earth. Lots of mystery, lots of suspense. Kyokatshi, he was indeed called... but if that was the person pursuing Ledas, I can not say. Reunion doesn't have a main villain, because I think putting who it was would be too much of a spoiler. -KidVegeta But even so, the Saga should have some main villain! Also, you said that Kyokatshi is your least favorite character. Why is that? Is he boring? I also love The Benefactor. He is so damn awesome and ruthless - more ruthless than Frieza! You also said that Kyokatshi Saga is your favorite! Then why did you name the saga after a character you hated? Reunion saga does have a main villain... I just don't want to say who, yet. Mr. Kyokatshi is my least favorite person in saga 3. That is true. But I don't find him boring... rather I just don't like his methods, so to speak. I can't really reveal what his profession is right now, sorry. The actual Kyokatshi saga (which is saga 4) is about Kyokatshi, yes, but in more philosophical ways. Suffice to say, despite being named after him, the saga does not focus on him. And I'm glad you like the benefactor, he's my favorite as well. -KidVegeta Oh. Is there going to be any upcoming video games in The Forgotten? What does Ledas do for the next 25 years (until he arrives on Earth)? Sit in PC92 and work as a soldier? Does the Benefactor appear in the story again? I really wanna see him! If so, will he be the main villain in Reunion Saga? While the entire timeframe won't be discussed (that would take too long) The Lauto saga ends at that 25 year mark, with Ledas setting off for Earth, and Vegeta. Video games... I dunno. I confess, I don't have any experience making them, and all the copyright laws... it would be a mess. -KidVegeta The Benefactor was executed. Now, if he was killed during that execution... that's up to the reader. -KidVegeta The Benefactor was executed.... I don't believe that crap! You made Outbreak:Paved In Blood for a special reason. Why would you spend so much time on a special on The Benefactor if he would just die after making few cameo appearances? No, I think there's something into and you're going to use Benefactor as an upcoming saga villain (not main) Reunion or otherwise. Second, I don't think that The Benefactor can be killed by Zarbon's weak attack which is not even 1/10th of his weakened power.If he was that much strong in his injured state, his power level in his healthy state would be beyond 600,000 thus making it impossible for Frieza (In his first form, I don't know if he used his second, third and final forms) to kill the Benefactor. So, I come to the decision that The Benefactor will be used in the upcoming saga (s). The question is, how? And when? I like your deductive reasoning. The Benefactor is one of my most well-developed characters. He has an extensive history. So, inevitably, one must ask why? The Benefactor, when coming down to it all, doesn't want to rule the universe. He kind of just wants to be able to do whatever he wants, without consequence. Now, Frieza takes issue with this and has him executed. It's only natural that he would not return to Frieza, if he survived (I'm not saying he did). How and when...yes those are always important questions when talking about such a character... But you forgot why. Which is the most important of them all. -KidVegeta Why is he used as a character? I thought I made that clear in the first sentence (remember I told that you had a special reason for making that special and he won't be wasted away) but yes,'' Why'' is one of the most important. I have a hunch that The Benefactor is the Reunion Saga Main Villain (which is probably why you didn't name Main Villain, as he won't be a secret as you had already revealed him and you wanted everyone to think that The Benefactor had died.) and he won't be revealed to anyone until the final saga. Chapter: Paid In Blood has a tiny reference to Outbreak:Paved In Blood and Chapter: The Cruelest of Atrocities also has a tiny reference to The Benefactor's personality. I also think that Buu is a villain (Chapter: Putting '''Buu To Shame) but not a secret villain as The Benefactor might be the Secret/Main Villain. Also does profanity improve your fan fiction? I'll be honest, I never saw the Paved In Blood/Paid In Blood similarity. It is quite cool, though. Cruelest of Atrocities is a reference to the song europa (main theme of my series), but could it have a double meaning? Possibly... Buu, he is not part of my story. Putting Buu To Shame just means that something happens that even Buu could not accomplish... Also, you'll note that Guva is a character in saga five, and he was a previous main villain. So it could be him, just as much as the non-existant Benefactor could be. Profanity I think does improve the story, simply because it adds another layer of reality to the characters, if done right. I don't think it should be used every other word, but still some people swear, so it's only natural that some of my characters do. -KidVegeta Yes, well I did see Chapter: Tell me Governor.....Was I Wrong? of Reunion Saga and I had a hunch that it might be related to Guva. Also, why is Guva the main villain of Lauto Saga? He never kills anyone and he seems pretty nice! Banas and other PC92 soldiers ought to be the main villains! How old was Ledas when he landed first on PC92? Guva nice? I never wrote it to be so. Guva doesn't kill anyone (thusfar) because that's not his way of doing things. If you'll remember, he did gather up a bunch of natives and watched as his troops slaughtered them. And he did have the power level to subdue Banas without any resistance. S, what will happen when he decides to fight, I wonder? Ledas was 4 when planet vegeta blew up. He spent just over a year travelling, and was 5 when he landed on 92. If you notice, by the start of the chapter "Mysterious Presence", he's up to 12 years old (and that's the oldest he'll ever get in the story). -KidVegeta Then what happened to Banas for 7 yeas? I think I didn't see him in the Chapter: Mysterious Presence! Guva is the Governor right? Then why does everyone listen Banas who is only Captain? Governor "outranks" Captain right? If Guva was only stronger than Banas by a power level of 600, then why doesn't Banas kill Guva with the help of his soldiers since his soldiers listen only to him? I thought Banas hated Guva! Payar is a pun on....? Lots of things to address here, hopefully I can full explain them all. Banas was suspended for a little more than 7 years, yes that is true. He is not in the chapter "Mysterious Presence" because he is on suspension. Everyone does not listen to Banas over Guva. Indeed, I would say only Payar, Meloon, and Lieme do (though Payar doesn't seem to want to rebel). Governor is the highest rank on the planet, under Cooler. Guva is there to be the leader of the planet. Banas is just the captain of the soldiers there to protect Guva (not that he really needs protection). Guva is also stronger than Banas by more than 600. If you note the power levels chart Banas' is listed at his full power, but Guva is not (yet, I will reveal it later), so we don't know how much stronger he is. And if I can guess you next question, Banas would not try to rebel, using his troops as a crutch, unless his life depended on it. Him and Guva have a strong sense of honor, and would only try to kill one another in a 1v1 duel. Payar is a pun on the fruit "papaya", like all of Cooler's soldiers are. You can visit his page (and all the soldiers' pages) and see what fruit they were based in in the trivia section. -KidVegeta Alright, now I understand. Wait... why are we using the SB's talk page to discuss stuff about The Forgotten?!! I hope you don't mind. I should have asked you these questions in the questions page. I'm really sorry. How does Ledas become evil in the Planet Earth Saga? Does he destroy the cities and countries on his quest to find Vegeta? And who can do stuff that even Buu can't do? You said that GT isn't canon right? So can there be someone stronger than Buu? The Benefactor? Even if he did get stronger during the 25 years, his maxumum power level would be in the 1 millions as he only increased 500,000 in a 100 years but he might have trained 4x to make his power 1,000,000. Goten can even kill him without going Super Saiyan! Hey, do you think I should put each episode of each saga in a different page so that we can reach 1,500 articles faster? Heh, yeah it did kinda get off topic. If want to move the questions, I'll move my answers, but otherwise, I don't really have an opinion. Evil in my story is not so black in white as it may first appear. One must ask themselves, is there truly a good person in Prince Vegeta Saga? After all, that saga's focus is on the conquerors, not the conquered. It is interesting that Lauto Saga reverses this. While not immediately apparent, even there, that saga's main focus is on the native, battered race of beings who are trying, so hard, to survive Guva's annexation. Here, Ledas starts to lose his Saiyan like tendancies. He sees the natives' plight as similar to the one that he, painstakingly, survived from Frieza. And I think that he begins to empathize with them, (almost subconsciously at first), and eventually, that comes full circle to outright protection. That is emotion of pity, however, is put at an artificial elevation during that time. It is natural, that afterwards, that emotion's severity would lessen, considerably. And it did, when Ledas arrived on earth. But I think you don't understand what will happen on earth, to Ledas. This is good for me, trying to keep things as a bit of a suprise, but naturally, this can also cause confusion. Let me say that Ledas will not be a villain in the sense that Cell, of Buu was; ie... destroying the planet in search of Vegeta. No, I wanted to make it more personal with him. What would happen if he becomes part of a society, part of a group that makes him, albiet slowly, start to forget about Vegeta, about why he came to earth? But it's very hard to bury your most primal urges, and Ledas has to cope with that thought. While I think he doesn't do so much mass destruction (Due to Vegeta being around to stop him), he will kill people, but mostly in small group settings. As to GT's canonicity, I honestly don't have as strong as an opinion as some may think. My story doesn't even get to the end of DBZ until Reunion Saga, and I'm not even sure that there are any conflictions with GT in my story. The real, only noticeable exception is that there is no SS4 transformation in my story. Buu was very strong, but his real strength (imo) was that he could regenerate. If you notice, throughout his presence, he is constantly beaten, it's just that he can so easily come back to normal, and thus wear out his opponents. So, I don't think that he's the strongest villain possible, maybe not even the strongest in my story. I see you keep focussing on the Benefactor, so I'll address this as best I can. The Benefactor, at his execution was displaying a power level of 400,000. He was heavily wounded here, but even that was not his full power in that state. I think, he was only using that much power as a safety net, so to speak. His full power is never shown in PVS or Outbreak. So, I don't want to reveal that right now, but I'll say Goten, super Saiyan or not, could not beat the Benefactor, and truly, it wouldn't even be close. As for sagas, do whatever you want. I suggest splitting sagas, but not chapters within sagas. But, this isn't my story, so I can't really tell you what to do (not that I would want to, even if I could). And sorry for such a long reply, it's just stuff like this is really fascinating to me. XD -KidVegeta Well then why didn't The Benefactor kill Frieza if he had a power level over Goten Super Saiyan! I don't understand that part. He wasn't hesitant to kill The Councillors or the villagers! What happened? Had a change of heart over a 100 years working with Frieza? And I don't mind moving the questions if you mind keeping them here. The Benefactor didn't kill Frieza because that wasn't what he wanted. Frieza had a structure set in place, that the Benefactor respected. Maybe not liked, but respected, nonetheless. He's also not one to rule the universe. As I've said somewhere before... the benefactor just wants to be able to do what he wants, with no consequences, Frieza, until "Serenity And Atonement" allowed this, so there was no quarrel. After the Benefactor's execution, there wouldn't be any quarrel either, because, well... he's dead. Right? -KidVegeta Well why didn't The Benefactor put up any resistance when Frieza tried to "execute" him. Why didn't he put up any resistance? If he was stronger than SSJ Goten, then surely he couldn't have defeated Friea with ease when the latter tried to "execute". Did The Benefactor wish to "end his life" because he felt remorse and sympathized the people whom he had killed? Did he feel sorry for them? I believe such a cruel personality would never feel remorse. So, what was the secret behind that "so-called execution?" Did The Benefactor wish to show off that even executions will not kill him? Or was he fed up of his life in the path of crime? I follow neither of these but (1) has a higher chance of happening. My thought is that The Benefactor was caught off guard by Frieza who had become 100% Final and attacked with his army. But did Frieza transform into 100% Final Form? Or a more powerful Fifth Form? And did he use his whole army for "removing The Benefactor as a threat?" The Benefactor's reasons for not defending himself against Frieza are among my favorite parts of the series. One the one hand, yes he could have easily killed Frieza there, if he wanted to. But he chose not to, because as I said before he respected the structure that was in place, and even if he was no longer going to be a part of it, he still wanted it there, so that some kind of "order" could prevail. He let Frieza wound him, on purpose, to remove himself from Frieza's thoughts. Frieza does not have to transform, because the Benefactor puts up no resistance. Never, does the Benefactor want to end his own life. And never, does he feel remorse. And when Zarbon returns to Frieza, and reports that the Benefactor was indeed killed, he was erased from the memory of Frieza... perhaps as planned? -KidVegeta Well he could have just fled! Then he could have avoided getting injured from Frieza! Ah, but that would be the coward's way out, which is not Benefactor's style. -KidVegeta So what happened to those two soldiers who were assigned to watch over The Benefactor after he was "executed?" Did they go back after their shift? Did The Benefactor gain consiousness during their shift? Did The Benefactor really pass out? Or did The Benefactor kill them? Suppose if I was a guy who believed that The Benefactor was killed during that execution. If I hypothetically visit that cold planet, would I see the remains of his body? The Dark Prince 09:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't explain what happened to those soldiers. Prince Vegeta Saga ends with them still on their shift (at the end of their shift, they were to leave). Will I perhaps reveal more about this later? I don't know why I would, if the Benefactor was dead... And yes, if the Benefactor was killed, his body would still be there, on the top of one of the many mountain peaks. -KidVegeta You "believe" that The Benefactor was killed during that execution (I'm still not buying that crap) and you're saying that he might not come back or may come back. Suppose if he does come, if you do make him a villain in the future, how strong is his full power? I mean full power! Stronger than Lauto? Stronger than Cell? Stronger than Baby? Even stronger than Omega Shenron? O.K I understand that you don't view GT as canon... so stronger than SSJ3 Goku?? Come on if he was that strong, even if he didn't put any resistance, he still wouldn't be hurt! Anyone can be hurt, by any attack, if they let themselves be hurt by it. The mistake that your making is that you think that the Benefactor is too strong for Frieza, and therefore can not be hurt at all by him. This isn't actually true. You can see that the Benefactor can raise and lower his power level rapidly, so I've no doubt that he lowered it to let Frieza wound him, and then raised it again so no one else could harm him. Rather ingenious, I think. Oh, and Cell isn't all that strong, neither is Lauto. No, Benefactor is much stronger than both. But considering he's dead... I'm not sure why this matters.-KidVegeta So what you're going to do is make him dead even if he isn't? The Dark Prince 09:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I never said he was dead... or that he wasn't. Ultimately, story-wise, that's not important right now. Will it be in the future? No promises, but if I did bring him back, I assure you I would explain everything. -KidVegeta Wait... An execution means to execute someone. The Benefactor did survive that execution (which he did!) and you bring him back in the future, Reunion Saga or otherwise, then how can you call that what Zarbon did 'an execution?' He wasn't killed! What Zarbon did was.... a torture or injured The Benefactor but by all means if he survived (which he did) that execution, you cannot, simply cannot call it an execution. But have you seen the movie: Sherlock Homes? In that an evil guy named Lord Blackwood was 'executed' (by hanging, not by energy blasts) but he survived the execution ultimately. Could it be one of those situations? I've never seen Shelock Holmes, sorry. Sounds like a cool idea, with Blackwood... but I don't think it will, ultimately, influence what I've already decided to do. -KidVegeta Suppose if you do make The Benefactor a villain in the future. Then how can you call what Frieza did, 'an execution?' - The Dark Prince 10:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) History is written by the victorious. Here, by chance or design, Frieza was victorious. -KidVegeta That makes no sense! Heh, let me put it this way: Frieza said TB was executed, and his word is all that matters. What he says, goes. -KidVegeta Alright, fine. But could you do me at least 1 favor? Who's gonna be the Reunion Saga Main Villain? I plan on having Guva introduced, first, as the villain. -KidVegeta Who's the strongest main villain? The Dark Prince 09:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Have you already decided the full story and how it will work out? The Dark Prince 09:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I've fully written sagas 1 and 2, as well as having a good chunk of first draft dialogue for saga 4. Saga 3 has been a bit more difficult, and I'm debating right now, what to do with it because there's no real fighting (and thus, I fear most of you guys will find it boring) ... as for saga 5, well there is no saga 5 yet. I haven't written anything for it. My basis for writing has been trying to make dialogue for the specific chapters, so it could be said that the entire story is already planned... but just not specifically. The strongest main villain? He's a secret. -KidVegeta